pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abomb7894
Welcome to the wiki! When creating builds, we use the naming procedure of "Build:(Prof 1)/(Prof 2) (Short description here) If you need anymore help, just ask on my talk page ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:44, 4 July 2007 (CEST) Archive Please don't delete things from discussion pages, even yours. Archive instead. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 01:56, 7 November 2007 (CET) How? I am really mad at those peopel. I graded one of their builds bad, so i feel they did that to me. :I believe PvX:ARCHIVE explains it. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 02:02, 7 November 2007 (CET) tyvm Build:R/Mo Cripshot lol@u.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:55, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Way to go. Shogunshen 01:28, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::Lmao, good job. :P Lord Belar 01:32, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::I put this back in 'cause you weren't supposed to take it out. Anyways, the thing that was funny is that a) you didn't understand the build and b) you mentioned 1vs1 which is just dumb.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:23, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::Oh, btw, blanking it doesn't delete it, its stays in the history.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:24, 7 November 2007 (CET) Im sorry i deleted it, i didnt know. ABout that comment. Rangers do do a lot of 1v1, even in ab and stuff. Also, the build really cant do damage, and is useless to cap shrines. :You only 1vs1 if your stupid, so that isn't a valid argument. And it helps your team by crippling opponents, making it take forever to get to shrines.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:07, 8 November 2007 (CET) Picture this. Your whole group got wiped, but you died last/ Your group dexcided to mob woth allies. You rez then u have to fight at rez shrine. There is a very common 1v1 which u should be able to do. :Then '''STOP USING THIS BUILD IN AB.' See? Problem solved. :) --71.229.204.25 02:12, 14 November 2007 (CET) Pin down. More energy and recharge time, but better crippling time and better effect. Case closed. ::srsly, if you're ending up in that kind of situation, you should not be playing a cripshot. Pretty effing simple. --71.229.204.25 02:12, 14 November 2007 (CET) Build says it id used in ab lol. :I use it in AB. If you're going one-on-one with other rangers, getting killed, or trying to cap shrines with it, you shouldn't. --71.229.204.25 21:37, 14 November 2007 (CET) Thats what i do, along with everyone i know or get in a group with, does considering both teams mob so much! :So then don't use this build. It's designed to be used to deny ground to the other team, not to mob. Try a Burning Arrow ranger, they're a little more amenable to that kind of behavior. --71.229.204.25 21:40, 14 November 2007 (CET) I still should be able to rate it without haveing my rating removed.--Murderer Bomb 21:41, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Not with that pathetic excuse of a reason. Listen to me. Cripshot is, beyond any shadow of a doubt, the best ranger elite in the game. When you understand why that is, you will be able to understand why your vote was bad. --71.229.204.25 21:43, 14 November 2007 (CET) No comment. I hate te move. I think it is one of the worst ranger elites. My opinion vs urs. Who cares cept me. :No, your opinion vs. the top five thousand guilds on the ladder. That's about the top fifty, maybe top hundred thousand players in the game. Plus mine. --71.229.204.25 21:53, 14 November 2007 (CET) I am gonna ask my guild bout this and see what they say, along with alliance. Dont post another message here, or else. :It's a talk page. It's for talking. --71.229.204.25 21:59, 14 November 2007 (CET) :I'm wondering... is that supposed to be a joke, or are you seriously telling him not to post on your page anymore? So, just in case, here goes: You have no authority to tell people not to post on your talk page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:00, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Also, sign your posts. --71.229.204.25 22:02, 14 November 2007 (CET) yeah but ur alone talking if u noticed anything like i call that skill crapshit68.36.202.128 03:55, 8 December 2007 (CET) Just gona tell ya, if u r still paying attention to this page cause u have no life, i no loner care what the heck every1 else thinks about this, pretty much every1 i know says it stinks in ab.--Murderer Bomb 22:15, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Can we ban this guy with this yet. Why?. I feel i am simply eexpressing my opinion.I am not saying this on more than 2 different pages at most. All my accounts have bomb in it. Also, I am not a new player cause ive been playing for over a year.Please sign btw.--Murderer Bomb 19:53, 3 January 2008 (EST) :Because ratings are supposed to be based on facts.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 02:51, 4 January 2008 (EST) Yes, but that will only ban me if i keep on doing it. I have done it 2 times, and have taken the facts i have heard over and over again. You realy cant ban any1 for wanting to state their opinion about a build, even if it isnt on facts, unless they keep on spamming it.--Murderer Bomb 16:19, 4 January 2008 (EST) :If your ratings are based on facts, and make logical sense, your aren't gonna get banned, and you don't get banned for stupid votes, you just the votes get stricken. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 16:22, 4 January 2008 (EST) thank you ver much:)--Murderer Bomb 13:30, 6 January 2008 (EST) Personally, I never really liked any rangers except Burning Arrow, because they don't kill people. Apply Poison only does so much. Cripshot is nice because you get to spam Crippling on anything, as pin down is long recharge and high energy. Cripshot snares enemies, and you can slowly kill characters without heal. If you do use Cripshot, it will not be by yourself cause you cannot take down guys 1 on 1, your group does that for you. Use this build in groups, not by yourself, or else just bring Burning Arrow with Pin Down ;). Cripshot being unblockable, you can still piss off the monk.--Relyk 03:25, 1 April 2008 (EDT) I just started wikiing back up again and i wanna end this NOW. Cripshot in my opinion at the time of this old discussion sucked. After getting many more titles, and much more experience, i say it still is not the best build in the world, however i see uses for it. It is a snare, which when combined with a nuker, or a spiker, can KO a person fast. Its all in the usage, but still, the build needs to be either condition, damage, or support.Murderer Bomb 23:12, 28 July 2008 (EDT) I found your page from here : http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Mgrinshpon_Epic.png..........and i have to agree lol, epicly stupid doesnt do your opinion justice